bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiruzen Kage
|affiliation= |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |debut= |voice= }} Hiruzen Kage is a villain known as the Red Rose. Appearance Hiruzen is an tall man who towers over most individuals. Along with a towering stature he also carries the weight of several men that is toned in a pure muscular physique. On the left side of his body he has a large tattoo etched from his shoulder down to upper hip. After the death of his daughter and wife he had this tattoo placed on him as a symbol of them both with one half set as a representation of his daughter and the other half of his wife. The top half of the tattoo are clouds that circle around his shoulder and upper arm and are layered with several pink roses on top. This half of his tattoo represents the personality of his wife. The further down his left side the tattoo changes into flame tips that finish off the tattoo and represents his daughter. On the right side of his face and neck he has a large scar that he received during a quarrel with a hero. Over his body Hiruzen wears a maroon color double breasted suit with a flower pattern under shirt and a pink rose on his left chest. Sometimes he will switch his maroon color suit out for a white suit with the same undershirt and rose. Additionally he wears a cap with the inscription Marine on it that he was given to by his daughter. Personality Once a kind and loving man, Hiruzen was like any other man with a family. He was a hard working man that supported his family and had anything a prideful man like himself could ever want. At his job performing security for a valuable person he was the most trusted guard and strongest due to his physical abilities, stature, and quirk. He was looked upon to for help by from everyone even heroes though rarely. He was also known to be a man that admired the work of art and even dipped his hand in the hobby. Hiruzen would derive his art from the personality of his daughter and wife which was polar opposites. His wife enjoyed things like flowers, the sky, and anything that related to nature while his daughter was into fire and destruction though her liking to destruction was harmless. Their liking to these two things influenced him in his art and even his quirk. Hiruzen was a normal man until the death of his daughter and wife due to the actions of a hero destroyed him. The once loving man was turned and was filled with hatred. Hiruzen started to gain a hate for heroes after the death of his family. He would pay attention to the news and notice his family weren't the only victims of hero and villain clashes. Many of the clashes he'd looked into there were untold reports of civilians being injured or dying because of destruction caused by both villains and heroes. These actions fueled his hate and he started to take action using his powerful quirk. His hatred was more so directed towards heroes more than villains because of the pedestal heroes are held upon. In his mind heroes were supposed to not only uphold justice but save individuals as well and when one life isn't saved they failed. He brought his frustration to the police force, the public, and many other powerful figures including heroes but was quickly shutdown with accomplishments by these heroes. The people were in such awe by heroes that they didn't bat an eye to the actual damage caused by heroes. He realized if he wanted society to change he would have to take action and become not only the strongest villain but the strongest individual. If this happened, nothing could oppose him and he would be able to enact his reform to society. To do this however, he would have to bring destruction. History Past Hiruzen was born and raised in . He was a prideful and playful child which derived from both his mother and father. Hiruzen larger than most kids and would be mistaken for a teen and sometimes an adult due to his stature throughout the years. Many people were intimidated by Hiruzen and to make him even more intimidating his quirk was incredibly strong and destructive. Growing up Hiruzen had no desire to become a hero like other kids he grew up with. Most if not all of them had their aspirations of becoming a pro hero at young ages. They would go on about how they'd go to and be number 1 in everything there then go on to graduate and become pro heroes. Hirzuen's aspirations were different but simple. He looked up to his father a lot and wanted to be more like him. Hiruzen's father took care of Hiruzen and his mom performing his duties as a husband and father. Hiruzen took notice to little things he'd do such as tucking him in at night or performing tasks his mother couldn't physically do. He noticed how his mother never had to worry about anything because his father always took care of everything. Hiruzen wanted that. However when his quirk manifested Hiruzen's father wanted him to become a Hero. So he placed Hiruzen in a school that specialized in having children hone their quirk at a young age so their resume for a top high school would have greater foundation. Hiruzen didn't ever question his father's judgment so he went to this school without being rebellious. The idea of becoming a hero was still however unsettling for Hiruzen. He learned all of what heroes faced on a daily basis and rejected the idea of him becoming one. Red Dawn Abilities Being such a large individual, Hiruzen's physical abilities are naturally far beyond that of an average sized human. Most notably his strength and speed are two physical attributes that are at a superhuman level and if used properly can be used as a main form of combat. The assumption of his size is that he is slower but this is not the case. His weight and height are natural and doesn't weight him down as it would for someone else. Hiruzen also trained his body through the years to adapt to his size. Hiruzen can effortlessly lift a human being with one hand with ease. Hiruzen's quirk allows him to create magma and at times he extends this magma from his body. This may sometimes be in the form of a fist which would be attacked to his arm, the weight of the magma can vary ranging in sometimes thousands of pounds. The same muscles supporting his ability to throw around thousands of pounds are the same that propels him in shockingly fast movements. Against an unsuspecting opponent, Hiruzen can virtually disappear from sight or close the distance between him and an opponent. Quirk Hiruzen's quirk is an emitter type quirk called Hell's Lake. Hell's Lake gives Hiruzen the ability to manipulate magma both preexisting and generated. Magma is an powerful element that Hiruzen basically has reign over. With Hell's Lake, Hiruzen has access to attacks that can deal with opponents up close and extend well beyond himself to deal with those medium to long range opponents. Magma is a substance that allows Hiruzen to manipulate the shape and size of it on a whim and its extreme temperatures is an unseen misfortune for anyone looking to deal with Hiruzen. The beauty of the heat produced from magma is that it will continuously be emitted from the source until it is somehow smothered. Hiruzen can quickly shift an area's temperature to unbearable temperatures by layering an area with magma. Because of these extreme temperatures coming from Hiruzen due to his quirk, he is immune to any form of heat. Additionally, water in small amounts is easily evaporated because of the overwhelming heat. The destruction that Hell's Lake can cause so easily can level several blocks in mere minutes. Hiruzen unlocked this quirk at age four and at such a young age he knew he had a very destructive quirk. Hiruzen learned about magma in school and was fascinated with its properties so when it was his quirk he wanted to test the capabilities. At a young age he wasn't able to create much magma but the little he could create he knew it wasn't something he could simply show off. After showing his parents they sent him to a school that helped kids train their quirks and they started teaching him basic fundamentals of how to manage his quirk. As he got older and consistently trained his quirk Hiruzen was able to find strengths, h, and ways to use his quirk. Hiruzen has come up with several ways to use his quirk for almost any combat situation he is faced with. A notable use of his quirk is allowing magma to seep through his body to layer just about his entire body in the molten substance. This prevents people from engaging in hand to hand combat and allows Hiruzen quick access to attacks. Hiruzen's most prominent use of his quirk is creations. Since magma is a formless substance Hiruzen can create almost anything that comes to mind. His favorite creations usually pertain to blunt force creations like a fist or ball. With magma's ability to burn and melt through almost anything it touches the additional force of magma hitting a target causes more damage or destruction. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:ISavage